Baki Hanma
Baki is the main character and protagonist of the Baki franchise and the son of Yujiro Hanma and Emi Akezawa. He is also the half-brother of Jack Hanma. Personality Throughout most of the series, Baki is usually shown to be a carefree, laid-back, hard-training, and sometimes aggressive teenage boy. Baki strives to get strong enough to surpass his father, Yujiro, and trains hard day and night, attempting to get stronger as fast as possible. Baki frequently tends to get into fights with various people quite often, sometimes being intentional, others by circumstances of bad luck (usually the latter). Baki realizes that the fastest and only way for him to get stronger is to battle other people stronger than himself, so his body will get stronger and learn from the experience, because this is an aspect of the Hanma bloodline. Baki has a strong sense of love and respect for those close to him. He is known to be very protective of his girlfriend, Kozue, and can become agressive if she is threatened, an example being when Sikorsky kidnapped her, and Baki hunted him down immediatley to defeat him. Usually Baki never actively looks for fights with anybody weaker than him, and has no desire to hurt any of the thugs that constantly try to attack him. This version of his personality was shown a huge contrast later in Grappler Baki though, when Baki was 13. At this point in the story, Baki is a cocky hot-headed punk who is always looking for a fight with those he wants to prove himself to. This aspect of his personality is shortly lived though, as by the end of Grappler Baki, Baki becomes his kind, laid-back self again, while still trying to surpass Yujiro. Appearance Grappler Baki Baki is a boy that stands approximately 5'7. Baki's appearance drastically changes throughout the series as he gets older. Baki's first intial appearance at the beggining of Grappler Baki when he is 12 years old is that of a somewhat child-like deamenor, with short hair that is long in the back. Baki throughout the entire series is shown to have a severely scarred body all around. Another noticeable feature about Baki's appearance is the mole he has just above his upper lip on the side (this is also a physical trait he shares with his mother, (Emi Akezawa). When Baki becomes 13, his appearance undergoes a minor change.His hair becomes shorter, with a spiky style, and adopts an orange color. New Grappler Baki In New Grappler Baki, when Baki is 17, his appearance reverts back to its intial version in the beggining of Grappler Baki, with a more mature look. His child-like demeanor is replaced by a carefree, almost weary demeanor. His hair is now much longer, going below his ears. Baki Son of Ogre Baki's appearance as a 18 year old in Baki Son of Ogre is not much different than his previous look in New Grappler Baki. The only changes in his appearance are that his hair is now more curly, and he seems to have grown 1 inch in height (5'8). History Since his birth Baki has been training so that he may one day surpass his father Yujiro and earn his love. Baki's mother, Emi Akezawa made sure that he had the most advanced training equipment around. Baki eventually became famous in his home town as the most feared punk around. This caused all the other thugs to graffiti all over his house, because they could not hurt him physically. Yuri Chikaski Arc After a fight with Itazawa's and roughly one hundred other gang members, Baki is upset that he only managed to take down thirty-seven of them. He then decides that his current training program isn't cutting it and that he will try to increase his streangth through his own means. While resting on a park bench he see's a man jogging who he recognizes to be the boxing whelter weight champion Yuri Chikaski. He then goes into a gym where he see's Yuri fighting Dinoy. The fight is one-sided and Yuri takes Dinoy out with ease. Baki then challanges Yuri to a match. Since it is the Jigeal code to never back down from a fight he agrees to fight Baki besides the age difference. Baki puts up a fight but is easily defeated by Yuri. The next day Baki leaves town heading for a remote location to train so that he may become stronger. The Yasha Ape Arc After losing his fight with Yuri Chikaskihe, Baki wanted to get stronger. So he decided to go to the mountain where he used to train with his father. So the night before he leave he returns home to find the olice cheif there waiting. Then his mother arrives soon after to tell him she is proud of him and will help him any way she can. That night he packs his supplies think that he over packed and that his good because it will help him get stronger. He then travels to the moutains where he meets an old friend of his and his father named Ando. When first meeting up Ando lifts Baki with one hand and centers him in the palm of said hand. He looks at Baki and says "I haven't seen a human in a year maybe I should eat you" all while licking his lips, it is not yet certain if he was joking or not. Baki with a big smile tells Anod that it is him, Ando realizes it and gives Baki a giant hug. Then places Baki back on his feet with a big smile because he so glad to see his old friend. But then Baki claspeses from fatguie. Ando brings him inside. Then the seen cuts to Baki in the water of a river refreshing himself. Baki looks up and sees an old tree and rushes through the forest to see it. When he gets there he meets with Ando again and Ando explains the history behind the tree. Later that night Ando and Baki sit down to eat dinner. After dinner Baki ask Anod for a favor, to let him camp on Yasha creek where the Yasha ape has been seen to roam around. Ando is shocked he tells baki no He shouldn't go to go their is suicide. Ando continues to explain that the Yasha ape is no mere ape its a monster that destroys all who oppse it, Except for one man Baki's Father. He is the only man to have ever been heard of to fight the beast and live and even then he still took major damage. All other who tried have never been heard from again. Baki Said he didn't care, he knew what he was in for and he was trembelling with fear and still he went up to fight the beast. Baki is there camping and while warming up the Yasha Ape appears and destroy his bench press bar. Baki then attaked but his blow had no effect, and with 1 blow the Yasha ape sent Baki flying through the air. Ando arrive with his axe and tosses it at the ape it does no effect. Ando the charges with it and the Ape catches the axe with his teeth and eats the blade. Then Ando throughs a punch the ape catches it in his mouh and bites down. Baki jumps in a kicks the ape, the ape sends him flying once more and while baki tries to get up the Yasha Ape grabs a hold of Ando's stomach and tears into it. Baki then lights the Ape on fire and it runs for its cave. Baki get Ando back to his house and tries to help him disinfect it before call the eergency help who take Ando to the hospital. Before they pick him up Ando pleaeds with Baki to do nothing stupid while hes away. Baki then prepaire his training regime for a rematch. He eats as much as he can like ndo says so he can burn it into muscle. He then trains day and night for the near death focus, which is increased when he jumps of a cliff and dodges all the obstacles. After that he goes back to the cave and creates a ring of fire to fight the Yasha ape in and trap both of them. He then begins to fight it out with the ape. When Ando returns he runs to Baki's side only to see Baki a 13 yearold boy fight it out with and hold his on against the mighty monster the Yasha Ape. After Baki wins the fight he goes to the home of the Yasha Ape and return it's wife head, the head of the Yasha Ape the Baki's father killed. As a thank you for the fight and return of the head of his wife the Yaha Ape gives Baki one of it's fangs. Kaoru Hanayama Arc Super Soldier Gaia Arc Hanma Yujiro Arc Shinogi Kousho Arc Maximum Tournament Arc Escaped Convict Arc Chinese Tournament Arc Muhammad Ali Jr Arc Imaginary Grasshopper Arc Biscuit Oliva Arc Pickle Arc Hanma Yujiro Arc Abilities Baki's strength is constantly growing throughout the series. At Baki's intial introduction, at the very beggining of the series, 18 year old Baki was already the champion of the Tokyo Underground Dome. At the beginning, Baki was shown to benchpress over 320 lbs when training. At first, Baki was shown to be on the same level as Toba, a wrestler who was shown to be strong enough to easily defeat Hanada and crush his bike in the process. 18 year old Baki's strength grew more, until he was strong enough to face Kureha, and defeat him. As Baki's never stops getting stronger throughout the series, it is difficult to set a definitive level to his strength. At the start of the anime, Baki at age 13, was able to defeat 37 of 100 thugs by himself. When he confronted Hanayama, he was shown to effortlessly overpower several men trying to hold him back , and kick Hanyama's 250 lb desk out the window with ease. He was shown fast enough to catch a knife thrown at him from 15 feet away.Baki's strength increased more during his fight with Gaia, when he learned to utilize his endorphins to boost his strength and speed. When he activates his endorphins, it also allows his body to, react and move on its own, without his conscious effort. By the time 13 year old Baki faced Yujiro, Baki was shown strong enough to tank Hanayama's punches( which are powerful enough to split a fence open), without damage. He was able to push Hanayama's 350 lb body 30 meters away with a punch, and proved to be faster than Yuri's boxing, by easily dodging all his punches. Baki had enough stamina to fight for 12 hours straight with Hanayama and Yuri without stopping, all while wearing a 45 lb training belt, proclaiming the 12 hour session as a warm-up. In New Grappler Baki, when Baki is now 17, Baki has shown much improvement. While in gym class, Baki was shown to do 10 pull-ups in 2 seconds(breaking the pull-up bar in the process), jump 20 ft in the air over a 20 ft gap from a standing position, and broke his arm cast into pieces by simply flexing his arm. He was fast enough to effortlesly dodge a thug's chain weapon with a rock attached to it for blunt damage, while the thug was able to swing his chain at speeds of over 100 mph. He also took a knife out of another thug's hand without the thug even seeing him do so( the thug could swing his knife back and forth in his hands at imperceptible speeds to the human eye). Baki fought one of the escaped convict,Sikorsky and won easily by smashing his nuts. His fight was interrupted twice by Oliva. Baki was shown to able to kick Oliva who weights 180kg using a back kick. Baki also fought with two escaped convict at once, Sikorsky and Yannagi, and was able to defeat them easily. When Baki was poisoned by Yannagi, he participated in the Chinese Tournament and cured his poison. His body was renewed and Baki remarked that his body feels light like a feather. Baki easily defeats Kaku Shunshei in 2 seconds without the opponent landing a hit. It should be noted that by this time in the story, Baki can be considered one of the strongest characters in the series, with his strength, speed, stamina, and arsenal of techniques being superior to mostly everyone else (excluding Yujiro Hanma, Biscuit Olivia, and Kaku Kaioh). Baki is not seen fighting much at all throughout the rest of New Grappler Baki though. Baki last fight with Muhammed Ali Jr was a easy victory and Baki almost kill him, until Ali Sr intervenes. In Baki Son of Ogre, Baki decides that the only way for him to get stronger is to send himself to the same prison that Biscuit Olivia is contained in, and fight him. To do so, Baki kidnapped the US President under heavy security just to request to be sent to The Arizona Prison to fight Oliva. To get Oliva attention, Baki escaped the most secure prison by dodging bullets and defeating the prison guards in a split second. Even when he was cornered by 5 guards holding M16, Baki was able to take the buttons off their uniform and crack the glasses of the Director. Hence, he was able to reverse the situation by taking them hostage even though they have guns. Baki was eventually able to fight Oliva and he kicked him so hard that Oliva was sent flying. Baki was also able to stand up and kick Oliva after being slammed into concrete walls and falling from the top floor of the prison. He was able to knock out Oliva by utilising the 0.5 second when Oliva was getting ready to move. Baki manages to suceed over Olivia in a bout of pure strength, by a brawl of fists until Olivia loses. Baki was able to withstand Pickle "Test of Strength" attack, while the latter charges at Baki with the force to rival a Triceratops. Baki was able to knock down Pickle in two moves, using a double leg kick and a high round house kick to Pickle's face. Baki was able to endure the pain and survived a leap to death with Pickle from the top of the korakuen arena. Baki demostrated his genius prowess by knocking out Pickle by gently tapping his chin. Baki was able to avoid Pickle's attacks by barely dodging them at skin breath. Baki also demostrated his mastery of the Five Animals martial art, combing all of the dinosaurs style and making Pickle see the illusion that he is more dangerous than the dinosaurs. Close to the end of the fight, Baki was able to match Pickle's speed and pushed him back. Baki challenged Pickle to a all out fight, with Baki losing due to Pickle using a Jujutsu technique. However, Baki was able to instil fear into Pickle, thus making him the victor. By the end of Baki Son of Ogre, before Baki's ultimate fight with his father, Baki is shown to be so strong, that he can completley vaporize a punching machine pad, with a casual punch. At this point, it can be safely assumed that Baki is possibly the second strongest character of the series (being equal to or greater than Kaku Kaioh). Baki was shown to still be vastly inferior to Yujiro however, until Baki's demon back had activated. When Baki's demon back appeared in his fight with Yujiro, he was shown to be powerful enough to actually hurt Yujiro(this being something that no other character had been shown to be able to do). Baki ends up losing to Yujiro by a very close margin, when they have a punch-out until one falls. However, Yujiro admits in the end, that he can no longer be called the only strongest creature alive, as Baki is worthy of being considered Yujiro's equal. Gallery Baki1.jpg|Baki in the beginning of the series. Baki.jpg|Baki's beginning appearance Baki breaks his arm cast.jpg|Baki breaks his arm cast Category:Characters